Witajcie w roku 2060 ! Sporo się nie zmieniło , co nie ?
Aikko : 'Minęło tyle lat , ale w końcu mi się udało . Spogląda na swoje wielkie dzieło . '''Aikko :'Maszyna czasu działa , teraz będę mógł ich sprowadzić . Podszedł do panelu i zaczął wpisywać dane . 'Aikko : '''Oby to zadziałało . Uruchomił hologramy zaczął coś wstukiwać oraz przesuwać dane . '''Głos maszyny : '''Transfer rozpocznie się za 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 ,1 . Transfer rozpoczęty . Nagle na środku dziwne urządzenie zaczęło emitować falę energii . '''Aikko :'Działa ! Został ogarnięty blaskiem światła i na chwilę stracił widoczność . Opening Muzyka : Z gry Dynasty Warriors 6 Beat It Widać jak kamera zjeżdża i ukazuje całą arenę . Po czym trafia prosto w wieżowiec . Na szczycie budynku stoi Veneida. Kusząco liże jeden ze sztyletów , po czym rzuca w stronę Bobbiego . Ten przecina go na pół swoim ostrzem , po czym skacze z budynku . Ląduje na samym dole . Z lasu wyskakuje Jolie razem z Srebrnym Kłem - swoim wilkiem i przecina ekran swoją włócznią . Widać dżunglę , gdzie Lee Sin medytuje na skale. Ktoś czai się w krzakach i strzela srebrną strzałą. Ten ją chwyta w łamie w powietrzu . Z ukrycia wychodzi Vayne i nabiera kolejny nabój do kuszy i strzela w ekran króry się rozpada . Przez pustynie idzie Skullface z swoją bronią na ramieniu . Nagle wokół niego wybucha ogień . W oddali widać Tiarę z otwartą księgą z wyciągnietymi linkami uruchamiającymi pułapki oraz Marcina z wybuchową bombą . Rzuca on bomba w kamerę i ekran wybucha . Widok przenosi się do katakumb gdzie o ścianę opiera się Garen i wchodzi do komnaty. Na jej środku siedzi Montana ,a za nią widać związanego łańcuchami Oksana. Oboje są splamieni krwią . Unosi swoja głowę , puszcza oczko a po chwili rycerz rzuca się jednak Montana składa mu zabójczy pocałunek który sprawia ,że ekran sie rozpływa. . Akcja przenosi się do centrum handlowego gdzie Quan razem z Naomi i Penelope siedzą i bawią się w najlepsze. Quan wychodzi z Penelope na zewnątrz , gdzie wyskakuje Kunoichi z Yukimurą i zgrabnie mijają małe wachlarze Penelope. Quan chce zaatakować włócznią , ale Yukimura zderza się z nim , po chwili widać lecącą włócznię , która wbija się w ziemię . Włócznie wyciąga stojąca na dole Miriam i drapie pazurami ekran . Na koniec widać jak na szczycie drzewa stoi Seraph i spogląda w niebo i jednocześnie przytula i całuje Irelię po czym wzbija się z nia prosto w powietrze . nagle wszyscy zawodnicy ustawioniu w trójkat dzierżą swoje bronie na przedzie stoi Aikko , który uderza z pięści w ekran i pojawia się napis Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta. Laboratorium , przy wehikule czasu Z oddali wyłania się Penelope , która biegnie i uderza w maszynę . '''Aikko : Czy to naprawdę ty ? Penelope : Co ? Kim ty jesteś .. Zaczęła się czołgać po ziemi . Aikko : 'Uciekałaś przez Lee Sinem prawda ? '''Penelope : '''Skąd ty to wiesz ? I co to za miejsce . Co ja sobie myślałam dołączając do programu ! '''Aikko ': Proszę , nie krzycz … Wyjaśnię ci wszystko . Nagle znowu widać błysk . Wyłania się ścigający dziewczynę . '''Lee Sin : Dopadłem cię .. Chwila .. To nie jest las ? Penelope : '''Nie zabijaj mnie ! Błagam ! '''Lee Sin : '''Gdzie my jesteśmy ? '''Aikko : Czy wszyscy będziecie się tak pytać ? Wzdycha po czym podszedł do maszyny. Oboje podeszli do niego i zaczęli mu się przyglądać . Aikko : Coś nie tak ? Penelope : Twoja głowa .. jest inna ? Lee Sin : 'I twoje ciało . Kojarzę cię . Prowadziłeś kwalifikacje do Przetrwaj lub Zgiń ! '''Aikko : '''Nadal to robię . ''Maszyna znowu się aktywowała i tym razem sprowadziła Quana i Naomi . '''Quan : '''Uwolnij mnie .. '''Naomi : Staram się ! Zamachuje włócznią , ale Lee Sin broni dziewczynę . Naomi : Lee Sin ? Penelope ? Wy żyjecie ! Podbiega i tuli się do Penelope. Penelope : 'Nie mogę ci tego odmówić , ale o co chodzi konkretnie ? '''Naomi : '''To jest sen . ''Rozpłakała się w jej objęciu . '''Quan : Nie wierzę .. Penelope ! Jego ciało zdrętwiało . po czym znikło . Lee Sin : '''Wyjaśnij nam co się dzieje ! '''Aikko : Spokojnie , mam za mało mocy . Podłączył urządzenie do większego zasilacz i włączył hologramy . Penelope usiadła z Naomi w rogu , a Lee Sin podejrzliwie podpatrywał Aikko . Aikko : Czy możesz mi się tak nie patrzeć ? Proszę , poczekajcie na korytarzu . Wszystko potem wyjaśnię . Podłoga zaczęła się ruszać po czym całą trójka została wywieziona na korytarz. Korytarz , przy labolatorium Całą trójka poczekała na korytarzu . byli zakłopotani tym ,ze podłoga się ruszyła i niczym ruchome schody przeniosło ich . Lee Sin : Domyślam się co się stało . Penelope : 'Już wiesz ? ''Podejrzliwie się na siebie spojrzeli . 'Lee Sin : '''Widać medytacja mnie pochłonęła , lub jestem ogłuszony i to tylko iluzja. ''Zaczął kręcić się w kółko . 'Lee Sin : '''Może ty wyjaśnisz to nam ? ''Wskazuje na Naomi . '''Naomi : '''Mogę , ale nie uwierzycie mi . '''Penelope : '''A ja ci nie ufam , chcieliście mnie pojmać . '''Naomi : '''Ja jestem finalistą , albo byłam . '''Penelope ; Finalistą ? Chyba zawody trwają jeszcze ? Naomi : 'To jest przyszłość , wy dwoje nie powinniście żyć . ''Oboje zamarli . Lee Sin mimo spokojnego zachowania chwycił ją . '''Lee Sin : '''Kto ! Kto mógł tego dokonać ! '''Naomi : Penelope nie wiem jak zginęła , wiem tylko że zakochała się w chłopaku imieniem .. Lee Sin : 'Quan ? '''Naomi : '''ale skąd ty wiedziałeś ? '''Lee Sin : '''Nie o to chodzi . ''Spojrzał na telewizor. 'Penelope : '''Oni mówią o nim ? ''Wywiad w telewizji . Widać trzy fotele . na jednym z nich siedzi Aikko , na drugim reporterka telewizyjna a na trzecim siedzi Skulllface . '''Reporterka ; Witam ciebie Aikko . oraz ciebie Skullman . Skullface : 'Nie mam wiele czasu , więc się sprężaj . '''Reporterka : '''Pośpieszny jak zawsze . '''Skullface : '''Nie komentuję . ''Wstał i odszedł od kamery . '''Skullman : '''Spotkamy się potem . '''Reporterka : '''Szkoda , miała do niego wiele pytań , ale on nie jest rozmowny . '''Aikko : '''Wiadomo jaki on jest . Tajemniczy i zarazem okrutny. '''Reporterka : '''I dzięki temu wygrał 29 edycję Przetrwaj lub Zgiń ! '''Aikko : Niebywale , był jednym z najlepszych .. Nim dokończył zdenerwowany Lee Sin swoją pięścią zniszczył telewizor. Lee Sin : 'Nie mam ochoty na oglądanie tego .. ''Nagle z cienia dziwnej metalowej szafy wyskoczyła dziewczyna. '''Veneida : '''No co ty nie powiesz misiaczku , chcesz się pobawić ? '''Lee Sin : Stój ! Powstrzymał jej atak . Miał nią rzucić o ścianę , ale się powstrzymał … Naomi : Ow.. Nie.. Uśmiech całkowicie zniknął z jej twarzy .. Penelope : 'Czy my ? ''Nagle zaczęli się rozpływać na niewielkie cząsteczki .. 'Lee Sin : '''Co to ma znaczyć ! '''Naomi : '''Skąd ja znam to uczucie ? ''Cała czwórka zniknęła z korytarza. Wielkie metalowe drzwi otworzyły się a z nich wyszedł Aikko . 'Aikko : '''Zabawę czas zacząć ! Hol legend ''Poza zmaterializowaną czwórką z korytarza . Pojawiło się czternastu innych uczestników. 'Tiara : '''Co się stało ? Miałam ranną nogę i nagle jestem tutaj ? ''Dotyka ją i patrzy ze zdumieniem . '''Tiara : '''Wyleczona ? '''Marcin : Mam dziwne uczucie .. Seraph : 'Cóż to za magiczna sztuczka .. Czy ty masz z nią coś wspólnego ! ''Wskazał swoją włócznia na Bobbiego . '''Bobbie : A co ? Zabijesz mnie ? Zranisz ? Seraph : '''Zawsze byłeś szczurem , który skrywał się w cieniu . '''Bobbie : Mogę powiedzieć to samo . Quan : 'Ty ! ''Szarpie go . 'Quan : '''Ja ci tego nigdy nie będę w stanie wybaczyć , nie .. zapomnieć ! '''Bobbie : '''Cóż za niemiłe spotkanie. ''Nagle z tłumu wychodzi niewinna i nieco onieśmielona Penelope 'Penelope : '''Quan ? '''Quan : '''Minęło tyle czasu . ''Oboje pobiegli do siebie i objęli się w ramiona . '''Montana : Oni są naprawdę tacy słodcy ? Coś mi się w sercu kroi . Koło niej łasi się dorosły wilczur. Jolie : '''Oni naprawdę są szczęśliwi . '''Montana : '''Nie będę jedyną półnaga dziewczyną . '''Jolie : '''Czy masz z tym problem ? To mój stylowy afrykański strój ! '''Montana : '''Ja wiem swoje i ty wiesz swoje. '''Jolie : Naprawdę mnie irytujesz . Montana : 'Widać instynkty tobą rządzą . Trzymaj się ich , a może ktoś zainteresuje się tym czymś . ''Zaśmiała się po czym odeszła. 'Kunoichi : '''Huura ! Nowy sezon ! Już czuję zabawę ! ''Zamaskowany pochodzi i ją uspokaja. 'Skullface : '''Przestań . '''Kunoichi : '''Hum ? Nie wyglądasz mi na .. ''Zdenerwowany wyjmuje swoje ostrze Magnum . 'Skullface : 'Żegnaj .. Kunoichi wskakuje na ostrze i się go przytrzymuje. 'Kunoichi : 'Żyłka ci pęknie ! Klepie go po czole , po czym odskakuje. Wszyscy się na nich spojrzeli . 'Seraph : '''Po co go prowokujesz ? '''Kunoichi : '''Jesteś wujkiem dobra rada ? '''Seraph : '''Rozumiem , sarkazm . '''Kunoichi : '''Nie lubię jak ktoś mi przynudza . Ale twoje skrzydła są ładniutkie ! ''Nagle otwierają się wrota , a wszystkich oślepia ich blask . 'Vayne : '''No to zaczynamy , czy jak ? ''Po chwili wszyscy znikają i pojawiają się w dziwnym miejscu . Sfera iluzji Jest to miejsce podobne do hologramu , gdzie zawodnicy z drugioej serii ćwiczyli przed wejściem na arenę . 'Aikko : '''Witam was moi drodzy . '''Naomi : '''Dowiemy się w końcu prawdy ! '''Yukimura : '''pewnie ma coś sensownego do powiedzenia . '''Tiara : 'Żądamy wyjaśnień ! 'Oksan : '''Mów ! ''Wszyscy naciskali na niego . Obok niego pojawiła się dziewczyna z dziwną zbroją . 'Seraph : '''Więc ciebie też zaprosił . ''Odgarnęła włosy i schowała swoje ostrze . 'Irelia : '''Minęło tyle czasu . '''Aikko : '''Pogadacie sobie innym razem ! Teraz dołącz do innych . ''Podleciała do grupy. '''Garen : Kolejna nieszczera osoba . Aikko : 'Przestańcie komentować . Czas na wyjaśnienia. Więc .. '''Lee Sin : '''Skullface jest zwycięzcą 29 edycji . '''Naomi : '''A my jesteśmy w przyszłości ! '''Penelope : '''Powiedz .. '''Aikko : '''Wy mnie nie prowokujcie ! Macie racje . To jest przyszłość , dokładniej czerwiec 2060 rok . ''Wszyscy poza Skullfacem się zdziwili . 'Tiara : '''To wiele tłumaczy , ta technologia. '''Marcin : '''Rozwinięta przez tak krótkim tempie , na takim poziomie. '''Bobbie : '''Nie chcę być niemiły , ale w moich czasach już takie coś było . '''Aikko : '''Dobra już wyjaśniam . Więc to zaczęło się od moich planów. Chciałem sprowadzić starych zawodników z i edycji. Mam tutaj przedstawicieli kilku innych edycji również . Pragnąłem zobaczyć was znowu ! Nie jakieś przerysowane , wręcz komiksowe postacie. Tylko prawdziwi ludzie z horroru ! '''Tiara : '''Chcesz z nas tylko swoje marionetki zrobić ! ''Wszyscy się nagle oburzyli . '''Penelope : '''Tak nie można ! '''Aikko : '''Można . Pamiętajcie , że to ja was kontroluję . '''Bobbie : '''W moim stylu . '''Aikko : '''Dziękuję . '''Kunoichi : '''Ale i tak cię nie polubię . '''Garen ; Jak ty możesz patrzeć w lustro ! Aikko : 'Patrzę o tak ! Siemka przystojniaku .. '''Kunoichi : '''Nie widzę takiego . '''Yukimura : '''A ja to co ? '''Kunoichi : '''Oj tam .. zobaczymy ! '''Montana : '''Są tutaj inne ciasteczka warte schrupania. ''Puściła oczko do Serapha , ten się tym nie przejął . 'Aikko : '''Nim traficie na arenę . Zabieram waszą broń . ''Cały arsenał znika z rąk zawodników. '''Miriam : Magia ? Penelope : 'Nie podoba mi się . ''Wszyscy zniknęli . 'Aikko : '''I słusznie . ''Wyciągnął telefon . Łączy się z kimś i wyświetla się hologram . '' ??? : Witaj przyjacielu . '''Aikko : '''Trudno uwierzyć co nie ? Zwycięzca z drugiej edycji ma być prowadzącym . '??? : Haha ,przedrzeźniamy się ? Aikko : 'Pewnie ,że nie . Zadzwonię potem . Chciałem się tylko jeszcze upewnić , czy arena jest gotowa. '??? : '''Zajmie to chwilę . Praca jest w toku . Powierzyłeś to właściwej osóbce . '''Aikko : '''Mam nadzieję . '''Serensen : Dzieki ,zę mnie pierwszego sprowadziłeś . Aikko : 'Niech myślą ,ze oni są pierwsi . ''Rozłącza się po czym znika. Hotel Pokój 502 Był to pokój przeznaczony dla Oksana i Montany 'Montana : '''Hmm więc to jest przyszłość . Wiele się nie zmieniło . '''Oksan : '''Szkoda ,że nie ma tutaj Drawna . '''Montana : '''Drawn ? Ten pseudolekarz ? ''Zaczęła namiętnie oblizywać wiśnię . 'Oksan : Z'nałaś go ? 'Montana ; '''Osobiście nie . Tylko z telewizji . ''Rozłożyła się wyzywająco na kanapie . A Oksan stanął przed oknem . '''Oksan : Echh nieważne gdzie on jest i co robi . Montana : 'Co za nudziarz … '''Oksan : '''Co tu możesz o tym wiedzieć ! '''Montana : '''Ty naprawdę sądzisz ,ze on był twoim przyjacielem ? '''Oksan : '''Jestem pewien ! Mieliśmy burzliwą przeszłość .. '''Montana : '''Przestań żyć przeszłością ! ''Zdenerwowana wyszła. 'Oksan : '''Może ma rację . Sam nie wiem . ''Kładzie się na kanapie i zasypia. Pokój Alfa Do tego pokoju trafili : Naomi , Jolie , Quan i Penelope 'Quan : '''Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć ,ze żyjecie . ''Objął wszystkie dziewczyny , a one czuły się zakłopotane. '''Naomi : Przestań proszę ! Jest zaniepokojona. Quan : 'Och .. ''Puścił je i wyszedł na balkon . '''Penelope : '''Zaczekaj … '''Jole : '''Powinnam ? '''Naomi : Zostawmy ich .. Obie postanowiły wyjść i zapoznać się z resztą zawodników. Penelope i Quan postanowili pogadać na balkonie. Quan : 'Proszę , nie biorą mnie . Nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć . '''Penelope : '''Widzę ,ze jesteś czymś przygnębiony. ''Oboje usiedli i podziwiali nowoczesne miasto . '''Quan : '''Brak mi słów by opisać to uczucie . To jest takie .. nierealne .. '''Penelope : '''Wyjaśnij mi dlaczego się na mnie rzuciłeś ? '''Quan : Powiedział ,ze wzięli nas z różnych czasów. Tak trudno się o tym mówi .. Penelope : 'Zaufaj mi .. '''Quan : '''Wiem ,ze mogę .. ''Wziął ją za rękę , ona nie stawiała oporu . '''Quan : W przeszłości nie zdołałem cię uratować . Ta dziewczyna , Jolie .. Poświęciłaś się dla mnie po tym jak ten mnich cię porwał . Penelope zamarła , nie mogła wykrztusić słowa. Quan : 'uratowałem się , zaopiekowałem , dałem ci szczęście . Tylko ,ze zapłaciłaś mi za to za wysoką cenę . To ja powinienem wtedy zginąć . '''Penelope : '''Nie wiem co powiedzieć .. Dziękuje .. ''Przytula się do niego i płacze w jego ramionach . 'Penelope : '''Miała trudne życie . Byłam prześladowana , a ty dałeś mi kawałek swojego serca . '''Quan : '''Tak postępuje wojownik i człowiek o dobrym sercu . ''Odgarnia jej włosy i z radości bardziej ściska ją . '''Quan : '''Obiecuję ,ze cię nie opuszczę nigdy ! '''Penelope : To naprawdę niekonieczne . Puścili się i dziewczyna otarła łzy . Penelope : Dzięki ,że mi to powiedziałeś . Muszę się z tym pogodzić . Quan : '''Zawsze masz we mnie oparcie . '''Penelope : Czy to nie cudowne miejsce . Szkoda tylko ,ze okoliczności są przykre. Quan : 'To smutne .. ''Penelope wstała i podeszła do drzwi . 'Penelope : I'dziesz ? 'Quan : '''Chciałem poćwiczyć .. ''Wzruszyła ramionami . '''Quan : Ale lepiej się poznajmy ! Uśmiechnęli się i razem wyszli na chwilę na miasto odstresować się. Pokój Tzu Tiara właśnie przeglądała kilka książek elektronicznych . Tiara : Niewiarygodne. Technologia tak poszła do przodu . Otworzyła hologram . Głos z hologramu : Witaj w świecie jutra ! Tiara : '''Ciekawe , czy jest interaktywna . '''Głos z hologramu : '''Oczywiście ,ze tak ! '''Tiara : '''Super ! Więc , chcę się dowiedzieć co się ze mną stało na arenie ! '''Głos z hologramu : '''Podaj imię zawodnika oraz edycję . '''Tiara : Tiara Falcon , lat 16 , pierwsza edycja . Nagle pojawia się jej holograficzna sylwetka. Tiara : na żywo lepiej wyglądam . Głos z hologramu : 'Osoba odnaleziona. Tiara Falcon . Była genialny taktykiem wojennym , mimo swojego wieku . od dzieciństwa interesowała się sztuka walki i strategią . Dołączyła do turnieju , by sprawdzić się jako strateg .. '''Tiara : '''To wiem , chcę informacji co działo się na arenie . ''Oparła się o stół i z przymrużeniem słuchała. '''Głos z hologramu : '''Dziewczyna stoczyła , a raczej wzięła udział w dwóch walkach . '''Tiara : To coś dla mnie ! Głos z hologramu : Którą walkę ? Tiara : 'Najświeższą ! ''Przeszły ją ciarki i pojawiła się ekscytacja. 'Głos z hologramu : '''Walka miedzy Tiara , a Joanią . Tiara wykazała się pomysłowością , ale Joania ją dorwała . Nagle do walki wkroczył tajemniczy mnich . Jednym ciosem swojego wachlarza zabił Joanię . Zawodniczka Tiara została ogłuszona i mocno ucierpiała. Nie miała sił na dalszą walkę. Prowadziła wegetacyjne życie. Po krótkim czasie , powierzyła wszystkie sekrety młodej dziewczynie Naomi . ta starała się pomóc , ale do walki wkroczył kontrolowany przez prowadzącego .. '''Tiara : '''Bobbie ! '''Głos z hologramu : '''Czy jestem tutaj potrzebny ? '''Tira : '''Tak , kontynuuj. '''Głos z hologramu : '''Dzięki swojej włóczni , znanej jako Tonbo –giri przebił dziewczynie na wylot czaszkę . '''Tiara : '''Więc zginęłam .. ''Rzuciła hologramem o ziemię .. 'Tiara : '''Tego się nie spodziewałam . ''Hologram sam się naprawił . '''Głos z hologramu : Proszę nie psuć księgi . Tiara : 'Och zamknij już się ! ''Do pokoju ktoś zapukał . Tiara schowała holograficzną księgę do swojej torby i usiadła na łóżku . 'Tiara : '''Proszę .. ''Do pokoju wchodzi Marcin . 'Tiara : '''A ty to Marcin prawda ? '''Marcin : '''Zgadza się , chciałem cię poznać . ''Podchodzi . '''Marcin : '''Mogę siąść ? '''Tiara : '''pewnie , czemu nie . '''Marcin : '''Więc dowiedziałem się ciekawych rzeczy o tobie '''Tiara : Naprawdę ? A co takiego ? Marcin : '''Gdybym powiedział nie byłoby tajemnicy .. '''Tiara : Myślę ,ze coś kombinujesz. Marcin : No skąd ! Tiara : 'Poznaję ten wyraz twarzy . Płomienny chłopcze .. '''Marcin : '''Ty naprawdę sporo wiesz . ''Potajemnie Przysuwa się do niej i potajemnie bierze księgę . 'Tiara : '''Dobrze , że to wiesz. ''Zapanowała niezręczna cisza . 'Marcin : '''Więc .. '''Tiara ': Wyjdź mi stąd .. 'Marcin : '''Idę się przejść . Trochę .. '''Tiara : '''Daj mi posiedzieć w samotności . ''Wygania go za drzwi . Dach Zadumany Seraph spogląda w niebo . Siada sobie na gzymsie. Po chwili pewien kierowca się zagapił na niego i walnął w budynek . '''Seraph : Biedny człowiek . Wstaje , rozwija skrzydła i skacze . gdy auto spada wyciąga kierowcę . Seraph : 'Nic ci nie jest ? '''Kierowca : '''Ja chyba źle widzę .. '''Seraph : '''Dostrzegłeś mnie i cieszę się ,ze jestem sławny . Ale niech to nie przeszkadza ci w codziennych rzeczach . ''Zaczyna lecieć w górę i odstawia kierowcę na balkon . 'Seraph : 'Żegnaj i uważaj na siebie.. Kierowca : Więc plotki były prawdziwe .. Znowu jest na dachu . Ale pada na kolano . 'Seraph : '''Muszę złapać oddech .. '''Irelia : '''ktoś wredny mógłby cię sabotować . '''Seraph : '''Ale nie ty. '''Irelia : '''Oj ty .. '''Seraph : '''Jak ja uwielbiam twoje oj .. '''Irelia : '''Dlatego nie mogliśmy się skrzywdzić co nie . '''Seraph : '''Słabo się czuję .. ''Chwyta się za skrzydło 'Irelia : '''Czyżby .. ''Ogląda jego skrzydło , które czarnieje .. 'Irelia : '''Proszę nie teraz .. ''Biegnie po wodę i 'Seraph : '''Nie trzeba .. ''Zmniejszył się ból , ale i tak Irelia sprawdziła jeszcze raz i przemyła jego twarz . '''Irelia : Nie możesz tak latać ! Niestety jest mi przykro . Seraph : 'Poświęcę samego siebie jeśli trzeba . nie pozwolę , by ktoś prze ze mnie zginął . '''Irelia : '''Zawsze byłeś oddany . '''Seraph : '''Dzięki , po prostu tak mam .. '''Irelia : '''Serce , które jesteś w stanie każdemu darować . ''Oboje wstali . 'Seraph : '''Dzięki ,ze mam taką przyjaciółkę . '''Irelia : '''Idziemy ? '''Seraph : '''Przyjaciele i towarzysze na zawsze . ''Oboje poszli usiedli sobie i odpoczywali na leżakach . 'Seraph : '''Przyjaciele .. '''Irelia : '''Na zawsze ! Piwnica ''Widać wiele zakurzonych i nieprzydatnych skrzyń . Ktoś otwiera drzwi i schodzi . 'Bobbie : '''Liczyłem ,ze ta przyszłość ciekawsza będzie. ''Wyjął dziwne ostrze z wyrytym napisem . 'Bobbie : '''Ale i tak nic nie zdoła się oprzeć mojej mocy ! ''Zaczął atakować skrzynie . 'Bobbie : '''Padną przed moją mocą . Nagle z cienia wyłania się Skullface. I Atakuje Bobbiego . '''Skullface : '''To ty … '''Bobbie : '''Zamaskowany .. '''Skullface : '''Wydajesz się mniej groźny .. '''Bobbie : '''Pewnie ! jeszcze pokażę ci swoją moc ! ''Zaczęli walczyć . Unikali swoich ciosów , atakowali z całych sił . 'Bobbie ; '''Pozbędę się konkurencji ! '''Skullface : '''Nie tak prędko . ''Walczyli dalej . Nagle było widać w kącie błysk . 'Skullface : '''Chcesz dołączyć do zabawy ? ''Rzuciła nożem . '''Veneida : '''Jeśli ktoś ma go rozszarpać to tylko ja ! '''Bobbie : Az tak na mnie lecicie ? Veneida : 'odpuść . Wszyscy wiedzą ,ze jestem seksowniejsza .. '''Bobbie : '''Zawsze dla mnie będziesz gówniarą ! '''Veneida : '''Dość ! ''Nagle całą trójkę spowiło pole magnetyczne. 'Skullface : '''Będą problemy .. '''Aikko : '''Nawet nie wiecie jakie . Sauna ''Yukimura siedzi sobie w w saunie i relaksuje się i cieszy zżyciem . 'Yukimura : '''Dawno nie miałem chwili dla siebie . ''Klika i uwalnia się więcej pary. 'Yukimura : '''Mam drugą szansę .. Teraz nie zawiodę . Lisa co się stało po tym jak zginąłem ? ''Nagle ktoś gwałtownie wpada 'Garen : '''Prawdziwy człowiek walki musi odpocząć . '''Yukimura : '''Prawie ataku dostałem ! '''Garen : '''To ty sam się zatłukłeś w drugiej serii ? '''Yukimura : '''Nie jestem z tego dumny ,ale to było to co mogłem zrobić dla jej dobra. '''Garen : '''Nie znasz się i tyle ! '''Yukimura : '''W ty znasz ? '''Garen : '''Bezczelny chłop . '''Yukimura : '''Nie mam ochoty na sprzeczki , więc ucisz się . '''Garen : '''Co z ciebie za dzieciak . ''Oboje gapili się na siebie z wrogim spojrzeniem , jakby zaraz mieli się udusić nawzajem . '''Garen : Przyjemnie co ? Yukimura : 'Co za luksusy , a ty jesteś wspaniałym dodatkiem do tego . ''Oboje wzdychają . 'Kunoichi : '''Wy lenie ! Nic nie robicie , tylko gotujecie się jak warzywa na parze ! '''Garen : '''Zaraz .. '''Yukimura : '''Wynocha ! To męska .. ''Spojrzał na znak .. '''Kunoichi : Hihi .. Yukimura : 'Dlaczego podmieniłaś ! '''Kunoichi : T'o nie ja .. Czytać po prostu nie umiecie .. 'Garen : '''jeśli ta dama chce tutaj zostać to zapewnimy jej rozrywkę . '''Yukimura : '''O czym ty mówisz ? ''Szturcha go w ramię i pokazuje gumową rurkę .. 'Yukimura : '''Wypadaj stad ty zboczeńcu ! ''Uderza go w łeb. On wstaje i strzela z niego z ręcznika. '''Garen : Nikt nie będzie mnie ponizać ! Kunoichi : 'Jaki malutki .. '''Garen : '''Huh ? ''Zorientował się ,że stoi bez ręcznika . Szybko się owinął i onieśmielony uciekł 'Kunoichi : '''Rycerze są tacy zabawni . '''Yukimura : '''To nawet zabawne było . '''Kunoichi : '''Dziękuję i odlatuję ! ''Cała kabina zaparowała tak mocno ,że nie było nic widać . Po chwili para odpadła a dziewczyna zniknęła. '''Yukimura : '''Będzie ciekawie.. Małe więzienie , podziemia hotelu '''Aikko : Moi kochani zawodnicy są tacy rozkoszni . Każdy inny , każdy na s1)ój sposób zabawny uroczy .. Veneida : 'Obrzydzasz mnie .. '''Aikko : '''Siedź spokojnie w klatce . '''Veneida : '''Nie mogę na tamtą dwójkę się patrzeć . ''Cała trójka została zamknięta w osobnych celach , ze względu pozabijaliby się nawzajem. '''Bobbie : Właśnie .. Pozwól mi wyjść . Żebym ci urżnął gardło . Skullface : '''Co ty wiesz o zabijaniu. '''Bobbie : Więcej niż możesz sądzić ! Skullface : 'Żałosne . ''Usiadł i się obrócił plecami , nie ukazując żadnego szacunku . '''Bobbie : Ty skurwielu ! Rzucił się ale został porażony prądem . Veneida : '''Teraz wiesz co to być po drugiej stronie . '''Bobbie : '''Mam ci zacząć współczuć ? '''Aikko : Do samego końca byłeś świnią .. Bobbie : Haha ! Ale on zginął ! Aikko : Przestań łżąc ! Veneida : 'Musiał być frajerem .. '''Bobbie : 'Żeby być z tobą spokrewnionym ! '''Veneida : Ty ! Opanowała się jednak , wiedząc co ja czeka. Aikko : Nie mam chyba nic więcej do pokazania. Zawodników znacie . A jeśli nie znaliście to poznaliście ! Mam nadzieje ,ze trzydzieste Zawody Przetrwaj lub Zgiń się wam spodobają ! Kategoria:Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta - Odcinki